


Size Doesn't Matter

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [18]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred bets his dick is bigger than Ivan's, and says they should check to compare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Doesn't Matter

“I bet mine’s bigger.”

Alfred defiantly crossed his arms, eyes flashing electricity as he glared at his friend. Ivan simply laughed, cocking an eyebrow.

“And where did that come from, Alfedka?”

The Russian squeezed a leg beneath his body, frowning when Alfred paused the game they had been playing. He sighed and turned to fully face the smaller teen, ever amazed by his unorthodox questions and behaviourisms.

“Last time at gym, Elizabeta said you must be huge because you’re so broad and stuff. Then I told her I’m big too, and she simply rolled her eyes and laughed! But I’m telling ya big guy, I bet I’m bigger than you.”

“You want to compare?” Ivan purred, smiling sweetly.

Alfred’s body went rigid, his eyes growing wide. Ivan chuckled, and began moving to grab his controller to start the game back up. Then he heard it.

“Fine.”

“What?”

He gave Alfred an incredulous look, the other’s cheek flushing pink. Then, without further ado, as if hearing some inaudible queue, Alfred began unbuckling his pants. Ivan’s jaw dropped, his ears turning a nice red.

“Eh? You- you mean it?”

Alfred glanced up, blush having reached such high levels it might as well start burning holes into his skin.

“Well, it’s the only way to be sure right? Come one Vanya, we’re friends. Shouldn’t be afraid to show each other our dicks.”

Ivan let out some incomprehensible noises as Alfred pulled down his pants, revealing underwear with the American flag printed on it. When it became clear his friend wasn’t planning on stopping his antics anytime soon, Ivan made a decision himself.

The two teens remained completely silent as they got rid of their pants, waiting until both were finished before pulling down their boxers as well. Then everything became just a tad awkward.

Ivan didn’t dare to look first, giving Alfred the honours. When no yelp of triumph or gruff growls came, he hesitantly glanced towards the other.

Alfred was staring wide-eyed at his junk in a way that made Ivan’s stomach do a little flop.

“D-dude.  _Dude_.”

“What? What is it?” Ivan asked, squirming around under Alfred’s unabashed stare. He did a quick check downwards himself, seeing that while Alfred wasn’t as big as him, he was still quite nicely developed. Not that he cared, seeing as Alfred’s staring was really getting uncomfortable, and he now had to push away the impulse to bring his legs together and cover himself.

“Ivan, dude. You’re frickin’ huge.

Now it was full-on being flustered time. Ivan did consider himself rather big, but huge? Especially when said with such awe, such admiration?

“Thank you?” he stuttered, trying to swallow his anxiety away.

“…Can I touch it?”

Now Ivan was sure he was going to lose it. Alfred brought his hand up, slowly, eyes shooting up to ask for consent. When the ashen blond didn’t react, Alfred placed his hand directly over Ivan’s crotch. Ivan yelped, instantly feeling himself awaken at the hotness surrounding him.

Alfred experimentally grabbed his shaft, seeing how much his fingers had to stretch to reach all the way around. He moved it up a little, acting like a doctor doing a medical exam with the way he studied Ivan’s manhood. He even felt at the tip, as if he wanted to thoroughly explore every part of his friend's penis.

One might say Ivan got a little… stimulated, being touched like that. He tried not to give any reaction at first, tried to let Alfred get this out of his system, whatever it was. But when the younger began prodding and poking up and down, it became a little harder to focus.

“Fedya, stoj,” he begged, burying his nose in his scarf to hide his embarrassment when he felt himself spring alive.

“What’s wrong?” Alfred asked, sounding genuinely confused. His question was answered all too soon.

Alfred stopped his delicious ministrations when he noticed he had gotten his friend a little excited. He should stop, right now, before he ruined their friendship forever. But frankly, seeing Ivan like this, made him a little excited too.

So instead of stopping, leaving their friendship for what it was – just a friendship – he decided to follow his gut and make this a little more intimate.

Ivan let out a startled gasp when there was suddenly a soft mouth covering his own, placing inexperienced kisses along the surface. Alfred’s hand was on his shaft again, really pumping this time.

“Fedya?” he gasped in between kisses – answering each and every single one, because for some reason it felt entirely right doing so.

“Sssh. Don’t say anything big guy.”

Ivan moaned when he became harder and harder, Alfred stroking up and down, down and up, new to the act yet instinctively knowing exactly what to do. Ivan couldn’t hold it anymore and pressed a hand firmly at the back of Alfred’s head, reeling him in for a heated kiss.

It was a collision of tongues and teeth and saliva, more a train wreck than an actual kiss. Alfred didn’t mind though, simply glad he’d gotten such a passionate reaction out of his friend. Ivan nipped at his lips, suckling on the plump flesh. Alfred put a hand to his chest and gave a gentle shove, rolling Ivan onto his back with the smaller teen on top.

Then he removed his hand, lowered his body, and began rubbing his dick against Ivan’s bigger one.

“Aaaaaaaah-“

Ivan’s heated moan was smothered by another kiss, and soon the two friends were rutting against each other like horny dogs. What began as a little dick-comparison ended up in more than a little make-out session, both Alfred and Ivan moaning and panting and kissing and grinding into each other.

Ivan’s legs trembled, toes curled in delight. It didn’t take long before he felt that familiar twitching in his gut. He brought a hand down and put it around their heads, rubbing and squeezing and eliciting animalistic groans from the other.

The movements became more erratic, more uncontrolled, until finally they both came. Alfred kept rutting a little longer than necessary, hips jerking forward as Ivan lay perfectly still beneath him, seeing stars when he closed his eyes.

Then the smaller teen collapsed onto the other’s chest, taking a trip to his personal little heaven. Ivan sighed, waiting for the euphoria to dry out.

When they finally returned to reality, things became just a bit awkward. Alfred quickly rolled off his friend, so they could both stare up at the ceiling.

“So…..” he said, twiddling his thumbs and blushing fiercely once he realized just what he had done, and more importantly, with whom.

Ivan chewed on his tongue, then clenched his jaw.

“You want to take a shower together?” he asked, though the question came out a bit harsher than he’d meant to.

Just a heartbeat long he was afraid of being rejected, of having this awkwardness be the new natural state of their friendship.

Then Alfred rolled onto his side, grinning up at him.

“Hell yeah dude.”


End file.
